As a new transportation other than a bus or a railroad, a track transportation system in which a vehicle runs on a track using running wheels including rubber tires or the like is known. Such a track transportation system is generally referred to as a new transportation system, automated guideway transit (AGT), or an automated people mover (APM).
In such a type of track transportation system, a guide wheel disposed in a vehicle comes into contact with a guide rail disposed along the track and rolls, thereby guiding the vehicle on the track.
The above-mentioned track transportation system is double-tracked by establishing two main tracks in parallel to enable vehicles to simultaneously run in two different directions. A crossover track enabling a vehicle to be transferred between the two main tracks and a switch enabling the vehicle to selectively run on the crossover track and the main tracks are provided in some sections.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a track provided with a crossover track (a delivery running path) and a switch (switching means).